Jason's Quest Of Gayness
by RumbleJim
Summary: Jason must set out on a quest full male genitals. WARNING: This Story has alot of homosexuality view at your own risk!


**Jason's Quest Of Gayness Pt.1**

**All names numbers and situations in this story are all made up. Any realation to real life this story is purely coincidental. Jason Kuce is Copywrighted by RumbleJim. **

The sun arose. The sun's light gleamed into a sleezy pent house. This certain penthouse was the home of a certain transvestite. A transvestite who possessed very strong hands that wangked off to nude pictures of Krystal from Star Fox. He attended the school known as Penis High. His name was Jason Kucey. He turned over lazily in his sleep to his boy friend Shiro, whom also possessed parts of both genders as the sun hit the cum all over his face. He slept in pretty late because the hardcore sex he had last night with his boyfriend until finally he woke up. He opened his eyes and pulled back Shiro's long dick on his face only to see on his Nintendo DS that the volume for the alarm was turned down. "OH SHIT! NOT AGAIN! Piconjo pwned me AGAIN!!!!!!", the young transvestite yelled out in anger. He ran towards his closet and grabbed his strap on. "Man if I don't hurry up I'm gonna miss the school trip to the Penis Company.", He thought as he was yanking his small deformed penis. He ate a piece of Drew Pickles' shit quickly and he was just about to run out the door when he remembered something. He picked up his trusty 4ft Rubber Dildo Staff. "Hehe maybe I can anal One of my gay wap friends when they're asleep.", he chuckled. He left the house in a flash.

Jason's parents had a ten person orgy in the car the night before,"DAMNIT!". There was a plan B. "I guess I have to run from here... AHHH SHIT! Could this get any worse. The teachers are going to play "find the sausage" with me.", Without another word he quickly sped off down the road. The school was 15 blocks from his house. He cut through backyards and alleyways to save time. He did have trouble because he had to rape the neighbour's pet bulldog and give a crazy drunk a blow job in the alley. The school was so close. He was nearly there. In one large orgasim he cut around the corner, only to see the bus pull out of the parking lot and leave. "A load of sperm wasted..." he collapsed to the ground.

The transvestite layed down on the ground as he was out of jiz. "Ahhhhh... son of a bitch.",he huffed. Jason then lifted himself off the ground and fondeled himself,"Well theres no use in staying here I might as well go home to have more sex with my better half." Suddenly he thought he could see something out of the corner of his eye coming right towards him. He jumped back to find that he was almost about to be hit by a spiked dildo. "What the...", A light was blinking on this certain weapon the light kept blinking faster. "ITS A EXPLOSIVE!!!" He ran away around the corner. The dildo bomb exploded with a white substance covering everything in a 50 ft radius. Jason could sense that there was danger afoot so he armed himself with his 4 ft rubber dildo staf. As the splooge dried a dark figure arose. The man was dressed like a ninjer with a kitana (don't you mean KATANA, Doucheman?) in his hand and a mask covering his face. The ninjerz cold dark eyes sternly looked back at Jason. "Do you wanna...you know...?" Jason asked flipping his penis up and down. "wtf teh ninjerz aren't teh ghey like you kuce-kun" the mysterious man said. "What!? Why!?" Jason asked with his penor slowly losing it's erection. The ninjer said nothing and prepared to charge.

Ready to defend himself, Jason blocked the ninja's first strike with his own penis then he retaliated with a weak ass blow to the arm of the ninjer. They both jumped back. "I see your quite skilled. Such a shame you have to die at such a young age."(someone has been watching to much anime) the ninjer laughed a badass laugh. Jason said with a smirk,"I'm going to stick my small penor in you one way or another." After that was said the two clashed yet again blocking and parrying each blow they unleashed. The ninjer then gave an unexpected kick to his small penis. Jason was knocked to the ground and his Dildo Staff was knocked out of reach. The ninjer had his blade pointed towards the fag's penis. Jason looked on with clenched teeth. "god you suck, unlike the others I've pwned." he chuckled. "OTHERS!?" He said with his penis regaining hardness. The ninjer was about to thrust his sword into Jason's vas deferens. Jason closed his eyes and waited for the orgasim he was about to recieve. At that moment he thought about the ones he loved the most. His sleezy man whores, his leather wearing sex slaves, and most of all his eternal transvestite lover Shiro,"I'll miss the randy nights we had together... especially you Shiro... I need more sex..."

The sensation didn't come. Jason opened his eyes. He found the ninjer unconscience and even more suprisingly his sex slave Clive. "Clive! You ruined my randy orgasim! That's double cactus dildo surprise for you tonight!" Jason said in a sleezy tone. "oooooooohhooohhhh I just wet myself. His anal cavity wasn't even that tough. i'll take it like the biotch I am!" Clive said with a grin. Clive helped Jason onto his feet. "Looks like you missed the bus too the Penis Company huh? Let me guess World of Toadiecraft all night." he said smiling. Clive laughed,"Well that game is addictive man. Look at the fat ass with no life I have become because of it" They then both looked towards the ninjerz unconscience body. "What do you think we have to give him to have a threesome with him?" Clive asked. "He's unconscience dumbass, let's just do it" Jason said unzipping his fly.

With a shove up the ass of Jason's dildo Staff, the mysterious man got randy. "Wha! How could have I lost my virginity this way! I'm the best assassin." The man whined. "Shut the hell up and tell us why you attacked me." Jason shoved it up deeper. "Never." The ninjer replied. Jason then slowly shoved it up his ass until 3/4 of the dildo staff was inside the ninjer, he finally blurted out,"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! THAT TEACHER WITH NO PUBES SENT ME TO KILL ALL THE STUDENTS WHO ARE GAY OTAKU FHGTS AND FAIL AT LIFE!" Clive then said,"Wasn't Pubeo raped in an ally months ago?" "Yeah he was. Explain now!" Jason said licking his staff. "Alright he's back and the school trip they set up for your friends was just a trap. They are actually participating in an Orgy Royale Program. The biggest orgy in the whole world where they rape each other dry until all of them are dead. Theres only one winner. Pubeo will cut off all the pubes of the dead people and glue them to his sack." the ninjer explained. "Holy shit... this is some serious businness. WE GOTTA GET IN ON THIS" Clive said getting arosed. "So Pubeo wanted to kill the students who're gay waps and he wants all the students who are on the trip in the giant orgy..." Jason said stroking his penis, "Ninjer, thank you for telling us. We will spare your the rest of your ass if you promise to remember my number." The ninjer thought for a moment and said,"Alright but what will you do?" Jason answered confidantly,"We're going to get in on this big gay orgy lolz." "HEY I WANTZ SUM1 PENIZ TO." Clive tea bagged Jason on the back. The ninjer was cut free as promised then he gave Jason a gay porno,"Whats this?" "It is a map containing the location of your gay anime loving fahghut friends. It's no longer a use for me. I'll hold true to your promise so what's your number?. "792-2103" Jason replied." And with that the ninjer dissapeared. Jason and Clive knew what they had to do. Will they be able to find the Penis Company and get in on this giant orgy?


End file.
